


Movie Day

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Rory invites you over to meet her mother, and also to binge-watch movies all day.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Reader, Rory Gilmore/You
Kudos: 10





	Movie Day

Lorelai notices that her daughter keeps looking out of the living room’s windows, and she can’t help but grin at that.

“Can’t wait for me to meet your girlfriend, sweetie?”

“She’s ten minutes late.” Rory starts to play with her hands, the anxiety rolling off of her. “Why is she late?”

“Traffic, accident, death.”

“Oh my god!” The brown haired girl gives her mom a shocked look. “Don’t say things like that! What if she’s hurt?”

“Relax, kiddo. I’m sure she’s fine and arriving soon.”

Just as Lorelai finishes her sentence, the sound of a car arriving is being heard, Rory’s smile spreading out right when she looks out once more.

“She’s here!”

Lorelai smiles when her daughters run out of the door, the woman soon standing up from the couch to walk towards the entrance. Her smile turns to a sweet one when she sees Rory jump in your arms in excitement, the two of you laughing in happiness.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Rory nudges her face in your neck. “I’ve missed you so much!”

You kiss the top of her head. “I’ve missed you too, love.”

“I want you to meet my mom! Come on!” She frees you from her embrace to give you a wide smile, holding your hands to pull you towards her house. “Mom, this (Y/N). (Y/N), this is my mom.”

Lorelai gives out a warm smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, (Y/N)! I’ve heard so much about you!”

You chuckle, replacing a strand of hair behind your hair. “It’s nice to meet you too. I hope you’re as fun as Rory tells.”

The woman grins, then steps aside in surprise when her daughter drags you inside the house in one second.

“Come on, let’s go! We have so much food to eat and so many movies to watch!”

You laugh out loud, the sound resonating around. “Rory, I love you so much.”

Lorelai smiles when she hears you say that, then closes the door.

She just knows you’re the perfect one for her daughter.


End file.
